The Gremlin Diaries
by Amy Shadows
Summary: A short and slightly humorous fic told through the eyes of different characters. No flames please!
1. Chapter 1 Gizmo

I don't own Gremlins or any other reference to literature/tv/movies. Also, NO FLAMES!!! And This fic is partly based off the novelization which goes deeper into the minds of the Mogwai. Please Read and Review! Enjoy! Chapter 2 coming soon.

Chapter 1 Gizmo  
  
Poor Billy, poor naive Billy. He doesn't understand what he's gotten himself into. True we all look cute and cuddly when we first hatch, but I've seen this happen before. Only once, but that is enough to strike fear into my heart.  
  
Only four years before I was brought across the sea by my original master there was an outbreak. My sister, Giyanza, tried to escape. Unfortunately she thought that swimming across was the way to do things. Just imagine the terror inflicted on our original home.  
  
Billy doesn't understand, and who can blame him. He can't even understand me when I try to talk to him. I have too many thoughts, can you blame me when they all come out at the same time. This English language is a lot harder to grasp then I thought. His father isn't any better. That man, though quite funny, is not the smartest man to walk the planet.  
  
In my time here, when I'm not rounding up the other Mogwai, I spend my time watching the interesting box in Billy's room. It is quite humorous. Everyone in it is always in some sort of predicament, but none are so severe that they can't be solved within an hour or less. Billy has been letting me watch it when I want, but he isn't to keen on letting me watch it late night though.  
  
The other Mogwai are going out of control. They are acting like they run the place. So far we've only lost one to the sunlight, Billy's mom didn't realize just how light intolerant we really are. Oh well, it's not like that evil thing is much of a lose anyway.  
  
Oh, I'd better write later. The others have found Billy's paint sets.  
  
Okay, I'm back. I may not have helped to stop the mess, but I did help to clean it up. The others weren't even considering cleaning. They were more interested in seeing how much more they could add to the mess. Now we have five little rainbow colored creatures darting about the house. When is Billy going to get home!  
  
I'll never understand this "school" thing. Why do humans need to go somewhere to learn when it is so much easier to pick things up as you go along! I've been doing that my whole life and I know everything I need to. Humans are known for having a strong thirst for knowledge though. Only book learning seems to quench it.  
  
Oh, this time I had better go for real. They just found Billy's ant collection.


	2. Chapter 2 Stripe

Disclaimer: I don't own Gremlins or any other reference in this story.

Okay everyone who has actually read this, I want to apologize for how short this chapter is and for all the errors in spelling and grammar. Stripe is the one who wrote this, and he doesn't like it when people correct him. Now, I'd like to thank the two people who reviewed chapter one, so THANK YOU!!! Glad to know some people read this. I will get chapter three up whenever I get the chance. Now, read review and no flames!!! I hope you enjoy!!!

Chapter 2 Stripe (Please ignore the bad spelling, he refused to let me edit)

Haad tu keel anuther wurker tuday. He harraassed mee with a puppit at thu barr. Know won can mak mee fel insup...not smert. I h8 al of thm.

In uther newz, wee throwed dartz at Gizmo today. Et was funy. Hee didnit eeven tri too git away. Ha ha, stupid Gizmo.

Thu werd Billy boi keeled bunches of my workers. Hee is a meen boi. Whut did wee du tu hem uther thun tri to keel his familee. Theese humin tipes arenit veree smurt. Not lik us gremlins. Thes es whi wee have tu tak them ovre.

Wee sawed a funy muvee tuday. Et had short gyz that sanged bunches of songs. Purty colorz, unteel Billy blewed up our movee show.

Uh oh, thu uthers are startin tu rebel. I hav tu go. 


	3. Chapter 3 Billy

Yet again, I don't own any of the references in this fic, nor do I own Gremlins. This is just good fun. Enjoy Billy's chapter!

Chapter 3 Billy

Okay, I think I may have caused a problem. Strike that...I _know_ I caused a problem. The mogwai are now in these freaky green coccoon things. Mom found them this morning and now I am really freaked out.

My clock said that it was before midnight! What could have gone wrong. I've failed everyone, I broke the rules. Gizmo is really freaked. I wish I could understand the little guy. Maybe he would know what to do. I don't knowhow he could help though. He seems just as scared as I am.

I've got to go. I need to go see if the Professor has had any luck figuring this out.

Okay, I'm back and way more freaked than before. These things have hatched. They've gotten loose and I don't know what to do. Mom's already managed to kill a few of them but the leader, the one that I think is supposed to be the old Stripe, got away. I know where he must be headed. The pool. These things are smarter than we give them credit for being.

I've got to get to Kate. I have to warn her before they get to her. She's already freaked out enough about it being Christmas and all.

Oh no...we just got a call from the Futterman's. Something is going on over there.

These things are way smarter than any of us would've guessed. They drove Mr. Futterman's snow plow through his house! I've left Mom with them, they're good people. Now I just have to get ahold of someone to warn them. The police wouldn't help.

I don't know what to do...

Author's Note:  
So, what did everyone think? This is chapter 3! I know, I know it's short, but please forgive me! Diary entries usually are pretty short, especially when you're trying to write and save the town at the same time. Chapter 4 will be Kate's diary so I'll try and get that up! Enjoy! Read, review, no flames!


End file.
